Star Trek: Conflux of two realities
by Capt. Josh
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity has passed on & her resting place is thrown 300 years into the past...just outside the Klingon borders! A young Science officer finds a locket that contains rather unusual powers. Also a familiar enemy from Sailor Moon's past begins to exact revenge of the death of his mother Beryl. I do not Own Star Trek, or Sailor Moon.


She was groggy & tired and felt like a galaxy class ran over her several times. She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes. "Computer," she said, "lights." The computer beeped and softly brought the lights up to normal levels. She then slowly got out of bed & gave a big yawn. She then slipped off her clothes, then jumped in the shower. After she finished in the shower, she put on her uniform and replicated herself a travel mug of coffee, then she headed off to the Bridge.

When she got onto the bridge, she said, "Another day, another dollar. Lt. Cmdr. Amanda Barton reporting for duty." The captain nodded without looking and said, "Two minutes early. A new record! Take your station please." Amanda nodded and moved to the main science station, which was leftmost of the captain's chair. She took her seat and placed her coffee in the holder just off to the side of the station, then started to punch up planetary scans. "Captain, I'm reading a small object on the surface of the planet," she said, "seems ancient. at least 300 years old."

The captain said, "Assemble an away team and investigate." Amanda got up and said, "Mr. Andrews and Joco, with me." The two officers got up and followed her to the lift. She adjusted her uniform and said, "Sam, know anything about this planet?" Sam Andrews said, "Not much beyond the scans. According to the charts, this was a distant outpost of what was known as the Silver Millennium. Beyond that, nothing else." Amanda slowly nodded and asked Joco, "Frank, anything unusual coming from the planet?" Joco said, "Aside from that one object, nothing much. Fauna typical of Earth in the mid 18th century." She nodded slowly.

Minutes later Lt. Cmdr. Barton and her comrades arrived at the transporter room. "What loadouts should we use?" Joco asked. Amanda sighed and said, "Standard survey and grab three Type 8 Phasers. We might meet the Klingons, as we're close to the neutral zone." They all stepped onto the transporter pad. "Energize!" Amanda said.

Almost in an instant, they appeared on the planet, just next to a small structure. Amanda pulled out her tricorder and began sweeping the structure. "This artefact is almost 310 years old," she said, "and it looks very ornate. Almost as if its...a tomb." Sam noticed an inscription on the top of this tomb. "Look at this." he said. Both Joco & Amanda leaned in closer. She took her hand and brushed away the dust & dirt that built up and read the inscription. "We honor the one who sacrificed her life in the service of the Silver Millennium. May she awaken in the new age." Amanda read.

Joco looked at Amanda curiously, and said, "The one who sacrificed? What the hell does that mean?" She just shrugged and said, "No clue. Let's get a prop-" A Disruptor blast nearly caught Amanda in the head. "CHRIST! DUCK & COVER!" she screamed. Joco dove behind a shrub, Sam behind a large rock & Amanda crouched behind the tomb. She slapped her comm badge and said, "Barton to Atlantis! We're taking fire from a Klingon landing party. Request beam-"

Captain Simms came over the channel and said, "No can do, Amanda. We're dealing with their ship. Hold tight. Atlantis out."

Amanda look to her left and to her right. Joco yelled, "Are you kidding me?!" she said, "Second time this week! Return fire!" Joco grabbed his phaser and started firing, while Sam was fiddling with his. Amanda pulled hers out as well. Sh peeked over the tomb, cited her target & fired. She hit the Klingon square in the chest, causing him to crumple. almost in an instant, a disruptor shot caught her in the shoulder, causing her to slip and whack her head hard on the tomb. The two others didn't notice. Just then, a soft glow enveloped the tomb and was pulsating.

Amanda was laying on a slab of granite in a dark room. She could hardly see anything. she then spotted a figure emerging from the shadows. "Are you okay?" the figure asked. Amanda said, "A bit of a headache...Wait, where am I?"

"You're in the Ethereal Chamber," the figure said, "just beyond the conscious universe." Amanda said, "Who are you?" The figure approached and it the form of two puffs of blonde hair with pigtails. "I," the figure stated, "am Sailor Moon." Amanda smiled and said, "I must be drea-" Sailor Moon interrupted, "I'm pretty sure you're not. I think I found my successor in you." She then produced a brooch with the crescent moon and a star on it. "Save your friends," Sailor moon gladly said, "you'll know exactly what to do when you awake." She turned her head and said, "High kick to the chest when you wake."

In an instant the chamber disappeared and Amanda awoke with a Klingon over her, Bat'leth raised. She planted a hard kick into the Klingon's chest, which sent him backwards onto his back. She shook the cobwebs from her head and slapped her badge. "Barton to Atlantis, status?"

Static. She repeated her message. Nothing still. "Come out," a Klingon voice called, "or watch your friends die!" Amanda was now scared to death. Her away team was captured and there was no way out...unless. She felt a bump in her uniform inside pocket. She grabbed for it and said, "No way." It was the brooch that sailor moon gave her. She thought, 'This cannot be happening.' "You have one minute to come out." The klingon voice said. She panicked. What should she do? "Screw it." Amanda said. She held the brooch out in front of her and said, Moon Prism Power!" In an instant, ribbons enveloped her and changed her clothes. She was now wearing a white leotard with blue miniskirt, red knee-high boots, and something that an old time sailor would wear about the neck. On her head was a tiara and on the chest was a red bow(the same thing was just above her bottom), and she also had on elbow length gloves. She shook her head and said, "I look ridiculous!" The klingon yelled, "YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE AS A WARRIOR!"

Amanda now felt a new confidence brim inside her, like she could take on these Klingons herself. She stood up and said, "If you want me, COME AND GET IT!" One of the klingons holding Joco rushed her. She planted a knee right to his chest, then she swiftly punched him in the face, causing him to fall. Another rushed her. this time, She planted the sole of her boot square in his face, breaking his nose. The other two klingons fired their disruptors at her. Amanda dodged them by jumping over them. She landed behind them and quickly broke both their necks. Joco and Sam were stunned. "I-" Joco said, but was interrupted by Sam, saying, "You look like someone from a cartoon." Amanda just shook her head and said, "I know." She looked up to the sky and said, "I think Atlantis is lost. Put together-" She was interrupted by transporters going off around them. More Klingons, and this time, they were surrounded.

"Surrender." The Klingon Captain said, "NOW." Amanda stepped forward and said, "What claim-" The Klingon captain growled and said, "READY WEAPONS!" A flash came across her mind. A voice inside her said, "Use the Tiara." Instantly, Amanda ordered her friends to duck, then she took off the tiara and screamed, "MOON TIARA ACTION!" The tiara started to spin rapidly and she flung it as hard as she could at the Klingon captain. It struck him square in the chest, knocking him back twenty-five feet, slamming him into a tree. His body crumpled into a lifeless heap. The tiara returned to Amanda's hand and she said, "Try it." The three other Klingons transported back to the ship, never to be seen again. She placed the tiara back on her forehead and said softly, "Woah." The clothes vanished and she was back in her regular uniform.

Joco approached her and said, "You don't have fighting skills like THAT!" Amanda sighed and said, "I know." She looked at the brooch and said, "This thing has some crazy amazing powers." Sam leaned against the tomb and said, "Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. That thing saved our lives." Amanda pulled out her tricorder and said, "Let's link our devices together our tricorders. we might be able to create an emergency beacon"

The three of them worked together to get off the planet. This was the start of a new journey for the living spirit of Sailor Moon.


End file.
